Missing In Action
by scaredycrow
Summary: A simple mission in Liore turns out to be much more dangerous. RoyEd. Rated M to be safe.


**New story! I'll be uploading What Used To Be soon, hopefully. Please review, and sorry this chapter is short.**

**Like the summary says, this is rated M, for swearing, violence, and explicit scenes later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or anything to do with it. (:**

He was almost out the door. He had been silent so far, and now he was so close to escape. His hand gripped the doorknob and he turned it without a sound, thanking whatever the fuck existed that the door didn't creak as he eased it open. One more step…

A light clicked on behind him, and Ed grimaced as he turned to face what was very likely his doom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alphonse's voice was pleasant, but there was a menacing undercurrent there that made Ed want to forget all logic and run away. Al could be an _evil _little fucker when he wanted to be, and Ed really wasn't in the mood to face his wrath at nearly three o'clock in the morning.

As if he had a choice.

"Nothing," he said, a forced grin flitting across his face.

"I asked where you were _going_, not whatyou were _doing_, genius."

"Is that what you said? Oops. Well, this has been a nice chat, Al, but if you'll excuse me…"

Al stepped forward and shut the door, crossing his arms and adopting a suspicious expression. "You didn't answer my question. Actually, you haven't answered the same question for three nights in a row now. 'Fess up, brother."

Ed's shoulders slumped. "It's really nothing to worry about, Al," he said.

"I'm not worried... yet, but it would be nice to know where my brother keeps sneaking off to in the middle of the night!"

"Al—"

"You're seeing someone, aren't you?"

Ed winced, but he had already sort of suspected his brother had a vague idea of where he'd been going. And it wasn't like he felt he needed to shield Al from that part of his life, but he had hoped if he stalled for a while, he wouldn't have to deal with Al asking things like—

"So who is it?"

Ed sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "No one," he muttered.

"Come on, brother, I thought you trusted me."

The short of the two looked up with a death glare. "You. Are. Cruel."

"Who is it?" Al asked again with a toothy grin.

Ed gave a casual step back, putting his hand on the doorknob when his brother wasn't looking. "Not telling." He started to turn it slowly.

"Brother…"

Ed flung the door open and sprinted down the hallway of the dorms, waving back at an annoyed-looking Al. "See you tonight," he whisper-yelled back at him, and continued on his way with a sigh of relief. He knew Al wouldn't go after him, he'd just pester him later. And Ed could deal with that later.

It took him about ten minutes to arrive at the familiar house, shivering from the cold night air that was slowly freezing his automail. His teeth chattered as he knocked on the door, absently rubbing where the metal met flesh to try to warm himself up.

The door opened after a few minutes, and Ed glared up at the man before him. "Finally, it's cold out there," he said, stepping inside.

"Not my fault you're late, Fullmetal."

"Al held me up," he muttered, hanging up his black coat. He'd ditched the familiar red coat, and was a little less fond of this one, but it was necessary if he didn't want to stand out so much.

When he turned around, he was met with almost black eyes staring into his.

"Well, you're here now," Roy said with a genuine smile, and pressed his lips to Ed's.

* * *

Almost six hours later, Ed sat on the familiar black couch in his Commanding Officer's office, trying and failing to concentrate on his new mission that was in his hand. Roy's presence in the room was rather distracting, loathe as he'd be to ever admit it out loud. As further distraction, his thoughts kept returning back to earlier that morning, and Ed struggled to hold back a smirk at the memories that flicked through his mind.

"I know what you're thinking about," Roy's smooth voice murmured from his right.

"So you were watching me?" Ed asked, his smirk growing.

"Hard not to."

Ed grinned as he felt a warm feeling course through him. He was rather unused to getting compliments on something other than his alchemy, especially from the bastard. Each one made him feel like a fucking girl, but he couldn't really bring himself to care all too much.

He skimmed over the mission again, the words registering in his brain more this time, and frowned. "Three weeks? Really?"

"Yes, Fullmetal. The homunculi had a great negative impact on Liore, and the State Alchemists currently working there aren't capable enough to restore it entirely. Repairing the city and helping the people is a long process. Three weeks should be barely enough."

"Spare me the lecture, bastard," Ed snapped, and hesitated. His voice was softer when he spoke again. "I just didn't like the idea of being away so long."

There was a heavy sigh from behind him. "Ed, we've talked about this…"

"I know, I know. Forget I said anything." His good mood forgotten, Ed stood up and sent Roy a withering look. He scowled when he was only met with a cold expression and a stony silence, and turned on his heel to leave the office. He made sure to slam the door behind him.

"Trouble in paradise, Boss?" Lieutenant Havoc asked from his desk, feet propped on the wood and a cigarette hanging precariously out his mouth.

"I'm going to tell Hawkeye you've been jerking off to porn all morning," Ed said grouchily, and walked away as Havoc spluttered.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
